Tempted Within
by The Purple Jelly Bean
Summary: Bella dosn't know the Cullens and finds Edward's feild. Edward sees Bella in the feild for the first time and can't stop himself from biteing her. Bella gets turned into a vampire then the real fun begins.
1. The meadow

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or the songs Bella sings.**

**I hope you like this story, it's kind of a typical story, but these days I can't think of any new idea's.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was walking in the forest that I had known very well until I just couldn't tell where I was. I walked into a clearing I had saw from a distance and to my surprise their was a beautiful meadow, the flowers fluttered in the wind and a hill surrounded by trees. I could just tell that not many people could ever find this clearing in their lifetime. I sat in the beautiful meadow staring up at the sky waiting for someone to come and find me. Just then I face of an angel appeared and I felt a fire on my hand. I stared up in pain to see the angel being take away by two other people. My eyes slowly closed and the fire slowly hurt me going through my body. 

I woke up suddenly as I heard the last of my hearts beats go away, thump...thump...thump... Just then I truly knew I was alive, not dead, not burning in the flames of hell, but somehow I was alive, I just don't know how. I got up awkwardly and slowly walked to a mirror, I just stood their is disbelief that I could look so beautiful. My long brown hair just reached the middle of my back, my eyes crimson red, and my face prettier than a normal human.

"Knock, knock" the door went.

"May I come in?" I perky voice said outside the door.

"Sure" I said, unsure if I should be scared or happy that she wanted to talk to me.

A perky girl entered the room with short spiky hair wearing a cute summer dress.

"Hello! I'm Alice! I was sent up here to check on you, but since your awake I will call the family. Everyone, she's awake, it's finally over."

I just sat their confused as the family filed into the room and stood single file facing me.

I asked, "Where am I? How did I get here? What happened? And why do I look so different?!"

The whole family just went on with introducing them selves. I had no reason not to listen.

Alice said, "This is Esme, Charlise, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and the last one who's face was familiar, but I just don't know where I have seen it before, Edward.

The lady named Esme said, "We are sorry about our son **turning **you, he said that even with so much practise and resistance one scent of your blood he could no longer control himself."

"It's OK, but what do you mean by turning me?" I asked more confused than before.

They all walked beside me and told me about how I was now I newly born vampire and that I would be their new sister. They explain that they are "vegetarians" which means they only drink from animals and how I would have a special ability, but they don't know what it is yet. I was shocked by this and turned worried about my family, were they worried about me, did they even know I was gone, how would Charlie explain to Rene that I went missing? Suddenly I was int erupted by Edward leaving the room.

Alice responded, "Sorry, Edward is mad because he cant read your thoughts. I have no idea why, but her just cant."

Alice continued about the powers they had, "Emmett has unbelievable strength, Edward can read minds, Jasper can change peoples emotions, and I can see the future."

I told them suddenly if I could wash up, they all left and I went to take a bath, like always I got caught up singing a song, I loved singing, I could sing anywhere and forget I was their. I just sung one of my favorite songs bleeding love:

Closed off from love  
I didn't't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen

But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling

But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe

But I don't care what they say

I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I...

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see

I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I... 

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I...

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love

Even though it was one of my favorite songs, it was kind of inappropriate since it talked about bleeding and with a house full of vampires you can guess it didn't really fit well. After that what a very awkward moment.

**Edwards POV**

As she went to go take a bath I heard Bella singing which blew me away. Just one song I couldn't speak, even though i have heard that song so many times I just couldn't believe how beautiful her voice sounded, so soft, but insisting to be heard at the same time. Soon the water stopped running and I snapped out of my daze interrupted by Emmett hitting me in the side of the head.

"Hey!" I said then tackling Emmett to the ground.

We rolled around trying to hit each other and suddenly heard Bella singing another song very quietly when she got dressed. I just then noticed I liked Bella.

* * *

**How was that chapter? I don't mind reviews if you want to write them, but you don't have to if you don't want to.**


	2. Easter

Bella's POV

As soon as I stepped on the last step of the stairs of the Cullen house, Edward and Emmett who were rolling around on the floor rolled into me. I had tripped over them and fell, which was not a very pretty sight. 

I looked at them and asked, "Can you two please stop rolling around on the floor? You know someone could get really hurt, like a klutz like me. Who knows maybe next time you'll squish me."

Edward and Emmett got up and then Emmett said, "I'm looking forward to squishing you the next time you don't look while walking down the stairs."

I just narrowed my eyes at him to say you better not, and looked away to see Alice appearing from around the corner.

"Hi Alice!!" I said enthusiastically, knowing if I shouted I would hurt everyone's ears.

Alice looked at me suddenly, then replied sadly, "Hi Bella...I wanted to go shopping, but Esme and Charlisle wouldn't let me." Then she walked off with a little pout on her face.

Since it was afternoon and I needed clothes I asked Charlisle and Esme if Alice could go shopping for me. I didn't know if I could withstand being near humans, and to that they said she could go. 

As soon as they said ok, Alice ran down the stairs jumping for joy, " Thank you! Thank you!! I own you one Bella!"

Before she left I reminded her I just needed some clothes to wear since I technically had no clothes, only the ones at my former house, which I cannot go to anyways. Alice was back in three hours with a whole bunch of clothes, and I was astonished that she could buy so many in three hours.

"Alice, are these all for me?" I asked her.

She said, "No, I bought a shirt for me. It was so hard to let most of the clothes I saw I liked go, but I managed since you sent me out to buy you clothes."

"Go on," she said, "Try them on."

I asked, "It will take me weeks to try every single thing on. Why don't I just find one outfit to wear tomorrow?"

"No!!" Alice squealed, "We have all night, remember you don't have to sleep any more."

I sighed. She was right; we did have all night to try on the clothes. I thought to myself, "the sooner the better," and then the torture began. 

After we had finished trying on all the clothes, I retired to my room to do nothing for a bit since it was already 7:00 am. Just then, Charlisle and Esme called all of us down and I quickly changed into one of my new outfits and ran down the stairs to find everyone already there. 

Esme then shouted," Happy Easter!"

We all covered our ears and I panicked. Why did Esme have to shout so loudly when we were standing right next to her? I wasn't used to the raised senses that came with the figure of a vampire.

Then Charlisle came into the room and told us about how we would have an Easter egg hunt. He told us that there were eggs hidden all around the house and we were supposed to find all of them. Charlisle explained how there would be surprises afterwards. Instantly, the whole family set out looking for Easter eggs. The eggs were hidden in the weirdest places, like hanging from the ceiling, underneath the steps, on the steps, (which was the one I almost tripped over) and so many others. Once we found all the eggs, Esme told us to give her all the eggs with the numbers on them. She then handed a numbered egg to each of us knowing what number we got. She told us to open the eggs and follow the clues. Mine read:

Outside within the night I sparkle, within the day I flow, people like to put coins in me to make a wish come true.

I knew right away that the clue was talking about the water fountain outside. I walked at a human pace to the water fountain and a note read:

Look over me to see something blue, you wont believe it, but it's true! 

I looked over the fountain and to my eyes there stood a light blue convertible.

After they showed up behind me, I begged Esme and Charlisle that they didn't have to. They just said, "You are a part of the family now, once you can get used to the cravings you can drive it first thing."

I hugged them then made my way back into the house to see what the others got. Alice got a day of shopping with the whole family in a mall that would be cleared out for the day with no humans, so I could go too, Rosalie got a fancy mirror which had diamonds around it, Jasper got a book, one he always wanted, or maybe a whole library of books since once he finished one book, he had another. Emmett got a day to himself with Rosalie at the house, and Edward got a new piano, which he loved _to death_. 

Soon they all looked at me to see what I got. I stayed quiet for a couple seconds until Edward said, "Will you just say it already! Alice, Carlisle, and Esme are blocking off their minds and it's driving me crazy, they're talking about dominos!"

I responded, "You just said it, driving, look outside." 

Everyone looked outside to see the light blue convertible parked next to the water fountain. I told them I didn't want it, but they refused to take it back. I let my thoughts wander off for a bit, to then notice that everyone was staring at me in disbelief.

They all said together at the same time, "You got a car!"

I just said, "Yep"

Then I was pushed out the door stuffed into the car with the keys in my hand and everyone in the back seat and Edward sitting in the front waiting for me to drive it. Everyone except Rosalie, Charlisle and Esme stayed behind. I turned the key in the ignition and ZOOM off we went.

Alice's POV

As we zoomed of in the new blue convertible, the wind blowing in my hair, I then noticed even with the sent of humans in the air Bella didn't seem to notice. 

I shouted to her over the song called Note to God by Jojo that was playing on the radio, "Bella, how are you withstanding the scent of humans so easily?"

She then said not looking back, "It's easy, they smell like the perfume and other products I used to smell everyday, It smells good, but not in a way I want to attack them, just the scent of everyday human stuff."

We just all looked stunned for a bit then I told Bella to stop at the nearest mall, Let the shopping begin!


	3. The fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own any the the characters from twilight or the songs Bella sings.**

* * *

The next day.

I had some how withstood a whole day of shopping yesterday. It was a really bad idea to bring Alice to that mall she saw while driving _MY_ car. Can you believe it? I really had an expensive car, the car of my dreams.

The sun was starting to set as I looked out the window wondering how much longer I would be here because for some odd reason Alice spent the whole afternoon dressing me up, it took her 5 hours to get me dressed. By then I was wearing a silky, lavender, blue dress, which cradled my body very nicely. My hair was up in a cute, but elegant hairstyle and I was wearing heels. Can you believe that? Heels!! Soon enough I was pushed down the stairs, and I tripped on the bottom. Edward caught me graciously and I looked up to find him dressed up too. It took me a while to process that _The Edward Cullen_ would want to take me, Bella Swan, on a date.

He led me to the car and once inside he said, "I never really got to spend much time with you since I changed you by accident. But lately I have noticed I don't feel the urge to hide myself in front of you, I can just be myself."

I was stunned by this, but then decided to act flirty.

I said sarcastically with a smile on my face, "When you showed up in front of my face that day on the hill, I wasn't sure if you wanted to kill me or to kiss me. You were so close you looked like you were almost eager."

This put a smile on Edward's face and then we were soon both laughing hysterically. We stuttered on our words trying to get them out between our laughter.

" W..wh...why are we laughing?!" I stuttered

Edward replied, "I...I...I...don't know!"

"HELLO!!" A person said from behind us.

We both slowly turned around to find Jasper right behind us. We both nearly jumped out of our seats to find Jasper wearing full black spandex, apparently blended into the backseat away from us. In then end, we ended up laughing our heads off seeing Jasper in spandex.

"H.h.h.how was your dance lesson Jasper?!" Edward chuckled, "Was it dancetastic?!"

I replied, "Did you do proper jumps? Sauté, sauté!"

Suddenly, we were calmed down by a wave of anger that passed through us. We told him that it was his fault he made us start laughing hysterically, but it wasn't our fault Alice dressed you up in spandex.

While we drove Jasper back home I asked, "Why don't we get them back for sending Jasper?"

Edward and Jasper asked, "It depends, what are you thinking Bella?"

"Oh, a little something," I said looking suspicious.

"Ah!! I can't take this!" I said screaming, which hurt everyone's ears. "I didn't do anything, it was Jasper!"

Jasper came out of the car and pleaded, "Don't blame this on me Edward! Bella _the klutz_ tripped me while she fell and I fell onto your car! I couldn't compose myself because of the stupid spandex!"

Edward replied, "I don't think you would have stopped yourself even if you weren't wearing spandex. You know how much my car means to me!! You must have wanted revenge for laughing at you earlier today."

I said in a dull monotone voice shaking my head, " Edward, you care about your car way too much. I know, you should forgive and forget."

Edward turned to me to say something, but was cut off by the rest of the family stopping us.

Charlisle asked, "Now what is this about guys and Bella?"

We couldn't compose ourselves anymore. Jasper, Edward, and I burst out laughing, leaning against the wall closest to us.

I stuttered, "The...the..th...the cars not even dented! I haven't even tripped once since we left!"

Just then, I stumbled forwards, which sent us into more hysterical laughter. We were all on the floor by then, unable to compose ourselves any longer.

Once Jasper could control himself, Edward and I were hit with a wave of calmness. They started to disperse with a cautious look on their faces. Bella and I left for the second time. The DATE with Edward was phenomenal. We went to Port Angeles and walked around, but when we got back everything started happening.

I was on my way out of the car where I got hit in the head with a baseball, (which Emmett threw by accident). I stumbled backwards and screamed about to fall, but then everyone was frozen and a little bubble showed up in front of me. I fiddled around with it so I had never gotten hit in the head because man, that hurt. Everyone was in different places (the place I put them) and they seemed to know what was going on.

Alice came running down to me and said, "That's great!! You can fiddle with the timeline of things!"

Charlisle came down knowing what happened and said, "I think it's because when Bella was a human she would always fall, but she was always a second too late to catch herself. So this power allows her to make sure she doesn't hurt herself."

I was forced to use my powers a couple times. After a while, I got fed up and refused to anymore, and went to take a bath. It was only a day ago, but it felt like forever since I had sung. I noticed for today that I could just could sing more beautifully than before. Maybe it was because I was only singing the song for Edward. The song I sung was by Jordan Sparks ft. Chris Brown called No Air:

_Tell me how I'm supposed 2 breathe with no air?_

_oh...  
Jordan Sparks:  
If I should die before I wake  
It's cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh_

_Chris Brown:  
I'm here alone didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move it's incomplete  
If there was a way that I could make you understand_

_Hook: Jordan Sparks  
But how do you expect me to live alone with just me? cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe_

_Chorus: Jordan Sparks & Chris Brown  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you goin breathe without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

_No air, air x4_

_Chris Brown:  
I walk, I ran, I jump, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
With no gravity to hold me down for real_

_Jordan Sparks:  
But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breathe but I survived  
I don't how but I don't even care_

_Hook: Jordan Sparks & Chris Brown  
So how do you expect me to live alone with just me? Cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe_

_Chorus: Jordan Sparks & Chris Brown  
Tell me how I'm supposed 2 breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you goin breathe without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

_No air, air x4  
No more  
It's no air, no air_

_Jordan Sparks & Chris Brown: OH_

_Chorus: Jordan Sparks & Chris Brown  
Tell me how I'm supposed 2 breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you goin breathe without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
its no air, no air_

_No air, no air x4  
faded  
so how do you expect me to live alone with just me? Cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed 2 breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air_

_Jordan Sparks: Got me out here in the water so deep  
Chris Brown: Tell me how you goin breathe without me?  
Jordan Sparks: If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
Jordan Sparks & Chris Brown: its no air, no air_

_no air, air x3_

_No air_

That's how I felt about Edward, and nobody could do anything about it. It was like living in a world with no air. No Air.

* * *

I love that song =)No air No air! Reveiws please!

Might take a while to get the next chapter out since school is starting again, but I will try my hardest to get the next chapter in!


	4. Pacing seconds

The next morning as I paced around my room thinking about what I should do about Edward. I stood their pacing back and forth until I heard a knock on the door, which made me jump.

"Hello?" I whispered

"It's Edward may I come in?" he replied

_"Oh no! It's Edward! I'm not ready for this, I love him too much, and how will I stand this? Someone kill me now, please!"_

"Yes," I responded not giving into my thoughts.

As I lay on my bed, it shifted slightly. I knew it was Edward sitting there to talk to me about something. Just then, I felt his cold lips grasp mine. I was out of breath and I was truly shocked. Edward was really happy, I could tell. The way our lips moved was so beautiful that I could barely keep myself under control. This, I could have changed easily, using my power and all. When Edward kissed me it was like him and I were the only ones there. This was one moment I would never like to change. Edward slowly pulled himself out of the kiss. It took me a while to get my breath back, but somehow I managed. Edward sat there with a big grin on his face, while I lay there thinking…if I were still human I would have turned scarlet red.

Edward turned to me and said, "I love you Isabella, even though we have been on only one date, I truly love you with all my heart."

I just asked, "Edward do you trust me?"

Edward replied, "Yes, I do"

I asked him, "Want to know why I asked?"

"Ok" he just said.

"When I was young my grandmother told me just before she died, _If you can place all of your trust into someone with out a single question, what you have is really true._ And Edward your answer meant so much more to me than you will even know.

Edward just stared at me for a couple seconds then turned for the door.

I practically shrieked, "Please don't leave not now anyway."

He just whispered, "If I don't go hunting soon their will be one missing person tonight and you will know that would be my fault."

I sighed in defeat and walked out the room with him grinning, but not as big as Edward was as we walked down the stairs.

Once we reached the bottom of the stairs Edward ran out of the house and I getting a huge hug by Alice saying, "I'm so happy for you! How was it?"

All I could say was, "Breathless"


	5. The past

**The next chapter, yay! Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight characters, but I do own the new one.**

* * *

The day passed by and it was almost twilight, but Edward still didn't return. As I lay on my bed waiting for Edward a note slowly fluttered down on my face. It read:

_You will be mine, I can tell, you will be the love of my life. All I have to do is kill your little boy friend and you're all mine. You may want to hurry since time is ticking. Tell no one or he is dead. We all have our little secrets Bella, and you definitely don't want to know mine._

P.S. Where it all began.

I reread the note about 3 times to make sure I read it correctly. This guy has **my** Edward and was willing to kill him if I didn't come to his rescue. Alice ran up to my room and I guessed she already saw the note in her visions.

"BELLA, BELLA! We have to save Edward! Come on! Hurry!" Alice panicked.

I replied sounding calm, "I know, but I can only go or Edward will die. I know you want to help, but you cant. I have to go alone."

Since Alice and the whole family wouldn't listen, I was forced to stop time and lock them in the house. I ran aimlessly to stop and think of where he might keep Edward. I thought and thought then it came to me, the letter! I reread the letter then the words caught my eyes, "Where it all began." I knew he meant the meadow and I ran for my very life having no plan, the only person in my mind Edward.

Chapter break-- put a line here.

There was my Edward lying on the floor of the meadow knocked unconscious.

I ran up to him faster than I ever had and whispered, "Edward, can you hear me?"

No response.

"Hello, my dear Bella, unfortunately he was just too stubborn, I had to knock him out. By the way, my name is Timothy."

I could feel a growl coming up, but I stopped it just in time for Timothy to say, "It was nice to meet you Edward Cullen"

Then Edward exploded into a million pieces. My power suddenly took effect without me doing anything. Timothy froze and my power saved Edward thankfully, but for some reason my power didn't stop. We kept on going back through time. We stayed in the same place with the same people, but around us everything went backwards. I could see that we went back into time a couple months before now. My power finally stopped and Edward, Timothy and I stood there in the meadow looking at each other carefully.

"How could this happen?" I finally said. "My power acted without me, it didn't stop to my command. Time just kept on going backwards, and why weren't we affected by this?"

Just then I heard someone coming, it was me slowly entering the meadow looking lost. I lay there waiting for someone, but when Edward was supposed to show up and bite me he never did. Then I heard a light thump in my chest. My heart was starting up again.

"EDWARD! You have to change me now! I can feel myself starting to become human again."

Edward said, "No, I wont, you deserve to be human. I won't change you and you will never know me or hear from me. In time you will forget me."

"Please Edward!" I pleaded. "Turn me, I Love you what more do you need, I need you so much. If forget me, you and I will never be the same and I will never be the same. Turn me, or Timothy will, and I will fall in love with him instead of you. Would you rather that?"

I heard a light growl escape his chest and Edward then told me, "Stop me before I kill you, ok?"

I responded, "Ok, hurry up, Timothy is going to beat you to me."

All you could see was Timothy racing to me wanting to bite me, but Edward beat him to it. Thank goodness Edward was fast. I would never want to be turned by Timothy and I would never want to love him. I heard my loud screech echo through the trees. I then ran to Edward and pulled him off of me stopping him from killing me. Once again, I was a vampire and my heart stopped. Without thinking he brought me to the Cullen house replaying everything in the past that had happened. All the Cullen's stared at us in disbelief. They were staring at the two Bella's and the two Edward Cullen's.

That was the start of our journey, our journey back in time. Edward, Timothy, and I people from the future. Now how does that work?

* * *

**How was that? This will be interesting to write. Major dejavu coming up. Reveiws!**


	6. Turning Back Time

**Sorry it took me so long to update this chapter, but im juist so lazy to write. Hope you like it though!**

* * *

Alice's POV

I stood there wide-eyed, not believing what I had just seen. Two Edward's…and who were the two other people? How is that possible? Edward was with me the whole afternoon. I was giving him a make over. I never knew that another Edward was going to come, nor two other vampires'. I don't know that he was going to walk right into the house. Am I losing my powers or something? I better not! But just then I was then snapped out of my train of thought hearing the unknown girl that seems to have been bitten screech, looking exactly like the other vampire girl.

"Hold on? Why are their two Edward's and two of this girl here?" I asked.

Edward the one I was with said, "They're from the future"

Edward the second one responded, "We are from the future"

They both said at the same time so the words were slurred and hard to decipher.

"H..h..hold on! How is it possible you are from the future and Edward, (the one I was with) how do you know this?" I squeaked.

The Edward I was with said, "I know because _Edward _is me, just from the future. So when he came, I knew what was going on since I got the information, since he is me. But we can't do anything until Bella, (the girl there) and this vampire girl here is done transforming. Let's just start with an explanation from the future Bella and Edward. Shall we?"

Edward and the so-called Bella sat down on the couch and started to explain. They told us all about how Edward and her were together and how Edward was kidnapped. Bella then explained how Edward died, but came back alive when she used her power to stop the guy named Timothy. Her power didn't stop and they went back to this time instead. I stared at them for a while partially because Edward found a girlfriend and second because Bella could freeze time and they came back here.

Bella POV (The bitten one)

I was in so much pain from when Edward bit me, but I already knew at that time that it was for the greater good, so I could be with him and not with that Timothy guy. I knew that since Bella (me) from the future was here, I would know what happened. I felt another rush of fire through my body and I couldn't help but let out another loud scream that I knew hurt their ears. I couldn't help it.

Timothy's POV

While I listened to the Cullen family talk, Bella's screaming interrupted me. Oh, if only I had gotten there first, she would be mine. Stupid fast Edward Cullen. I let my thoughts drift off and then I started to imagine Bella and me together. What a great couple we would be. Both of us alive forever. I then, by accident imagined Bella and I in bed together, which made Edward flinch and send out a loud growl that echoed across the room. I had forgotten that he could read minds. I decided to torture him further, with livid pictures in my head. Soon though I was tackled to the ground by both Edward's, who were both now super angry with me.

"Ok! I will stop, I promise."

Alice dragged one off and the other let me go slowly. He straightened himself up bringing Bella on top of his lap wrapping his arms around her. She was resting her head on his shoulders. I was guessing the one with Bella was the one from the future, the one I was supposed to kill, but Bella had to go try and turn back time. After a while, I decided it would be better if I left, but the Cullen's insisted that I stay the night. So I did.

Bella's POV (The bitten one)

My heart beat finally started to stop. I was happy since I already knew what was going to happen. I was so ecstatic that I would be a Cullen, Bella Cullen. My pain slowly died away, so I decided that I might as well open my eyes. My eyes slowly fluttered open and I got up and began to walk.

I walked to where the family was. I already knew where they were and said, "Hi."

My voice all made them jump, I figured they weren't aware that I was done transforming.

I sighed and told them, "I know what I am, no need to explain. I don't want to 'see' this again. I'm the same as the other Bella. I know what has happened. I hope I can get myself and the other Edward back soon. I have been thinking. If I don't get them back soon, the timeline will be off and the whole world might go into chaos."

They just started at me with big eyes except for Bella who came beside me and said in my head since we could know what each other was thinking, "I too have been thinking, if Edward and I don't get back soon, their won't be a Edward and I since I wont be their to stop Timothy from killing Edward. Remember, if there are two of me, there are two Timothy's."

I gasped at this saying out loud, "Yeah that is true we have to get you back pronto!"

The month's passed by, but both of us couldn't get each other back since our power wasn't strong enough. I don't know how her power could have been so strong. This night, I remember was the night that Timothy tried to kill Edward. I never mentioned it to anyone. That night Timothy had a feeling to go out for a hunt, so he did. After Timothy never came back the whole Cullen family went out looking for him. We all ended up at the field. All we saw was a big pile of dust, which was Timothy I believe. We then decided if Timothy could die even with his power and strength we better try and get back, so Bella and I took a long shot and tried to turn back time. Turns out Bella and I did have enough power. I jumped out just before her power took them forward into time, then they were gone.

Bella's POV (One going back to the future)

Bella and I happened to turn back that time and she jumped out before we left. Edward and I soared back to present time where there was no Timothy; he was still dead, and us standing in the field. Edward and I walked back home not wanting to explain what had just happened, but I noticed that they would know.

I whispered to Edward softly, "Edward, they do know what has happened to us. They were there when we went back so they know what happened to us. They already understand. We don't have to worry."

As we stepped into the house the whole Cullen family swarmed around us saying, "Finally you guys got back. All we could do was remember what you guys were doing. Too bad Timothy died though, I think the other Timothy killed him."

We all made our way to the couches, sat down, and talked together trying to figure out why we went back and how to stop it. I hoped it wouldn't happen again.

* * *

**More to come, Review please!**


	7. PARTY!

**Sorry this chapter took so long, I had a speech to memorize and a tone of homework.**

**Diaclaimer: I don't own any of the twlight characters.**

* * *

Bella's POV

"EVERYONE!! COME DOWN STAIRS!!" Alice squeaked loudly.

"Yes? Woah!!" I screamed as the other hit into me, thus making me fly onto the ground and everyone laughing at me.

The whole Cullen family stood there waiting to see what Alice was up to. We waited and waited and waited, but Alice never said a word. Talk about awkward moment. All she did was stand there, jumping up and down happily.

I then decided to asks, "Alice, what are you up to?"

No response.

"So..." I said. "How are you this lovely day? Having fun?"

No response.

I started to get annoyed by the silence and since the whole Cullen family still seemed confused, I told Alice, "Alice if you don't tell us right now what your up to, I will never ever go shopping with you."

At that she responded and said, "Fine, we are...having...a...Karaoke...PARTY!!"

Once she said that, I was about to run. Then I got to thinking, I love singing, and I haven't sung in a while. Why not? Besides I'm sure everyone in the house knows by now that I can sing. Hey I know, I usually never sing full out since most likely if someone heard me they might tell me to try out for and audition. Take it from me, I did that once for like 30 seconds and I was stormed with request for me to join a singing school or firms. It took about a couple minutes to figure out what song would fit my voice the best when I went full out, but the plan was just perfect!!

"OK!! LET'S GET STARTED!! ALICE YOU FIRST!!" I screamed and pushed her up onto the little stage she had now constructed.

"OK!" she squeaked.

As Alice chose the songs and we sat down to watch, Edward whispered in my ear, "What are you up to Bella?"

I answered back mysteriously, "It's for me to know and for you to find out."

I thought to myself, this is going to be fun! Alice chose the song _Chemicals React_ by Ally and Aj. Her very perky voice started to sing:

_You make me feel out of my element  
like i'm walkin' on broken glass  
like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
and you're movin' too fast_

(chorus)  
were you right, was i wrong  
were you weak, was i strong, yeah  
both of us broken  
caught in the moment  
we lived and we loved  
and we hurt and we joked, yeah  
but the planets all aligned  
when you looked into my eyes  
and just like that  
the chemicals react  
the chemicals react

you make me feel out of my element  
like i'm drifting out to the sea  
like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
makin' it harder to breathe

we cannot deny, how we feel inside  
we cannot deny

(chorus)  
were you right, was i wrong  
were you weak, was i strong, yeah  
both of us broken  
caught in the moment  
we lived and we loved  
and we hurt and we joked, yeah  
but the planets all aligned  
when you looked into my eyes  
and just like that  
the chemicals react  
the chemicals react

kaleidoscope of colors  
turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
shining down on both of us  
don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)

(chorus)  
were you right, was i wrong  
were you weak, was i strong, yeah  
both of us broken  
caught in the moment  
we lived and we loved  
and we hurt and we joked, yeah

we lived  
we loved  
we hurt  
we joked  
we're right  
we're wrong  
we're weak  
we're strong  
we lived to love

but the planets all aligned  
when you looked into my eyes  
and just like that  
watch the chemicals react  
and just like that  
the chemicals react  
(the chemicals react)

"Yay Alice!!" I screamed.

Alice then ran to Jasper and hugged him tightly.

She then gave him a peck on the cheek and said, "Who's next?"

Since the guys didn't want to sing it was between Rosalie and I. Esme decided to stay out of this. We decided that Rosalie will sing first, then I will sing, but afterwards we will sing all together plus choreography. The boys would also have to do this too, but we decided to make a bet. Whoever gets the most points from our very lovely panel of judges (Carlisle and Esme) will get to boss the losing team around for a day of the teams choice. To this, the boys agreed to this. They were being very competitive. It was a free for all battle and everyone would be judged by how good they sing and how good they dance. Let the fun begin!

Rosalie started to sing _Candyman_ by Christina Aguilera:

_Tarzan and Jane were wingin' on a vine"  
Candyman, Candyman  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Sweet sugar candy man whispered_

I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really had me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm  
He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

Ooo yeah..

He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise  
the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline

He's a one stop shop, make my cherry pop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

Se bop bop  
Hey yeah

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man oh  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

Woo yeah

Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot  
He had lips like sugar cane  
Good things come to boys who wait

Candy man can...  
Candy man Candy man  
Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Sipping from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Candy man, candy man

Sweet sugar candy man whispered  
He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop  
Sweet sugar candy man whispered  
He's a one stop, got me hot, making my uh pop  
Sweet sugar candy man whispered  
He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
Sweet sugar candy man whispered

He got those lips like sugar cane  
Good things come for boys who wait

He's a one stop shop with a real big egh  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman x3

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine x2  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine x2  
Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell x2  
Squared herself away as she let out a yell x2

Rosalie ran off the stage and started to kiss Emmett.

"Ew... you guys, can't you wait until after I sing?"

They stopped and waited for me to start singing. I decided to sing using my brilliant plan to my advantage, _One in a Million_ by Miley Cyrus. I sung to its best and fullest extent, singing beautifully, with everyone's wide eyes staring at me.

_How did I get here  
I turned around and there you were  
Didn't think twice  
Or rationalize  
But somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean i know you were kinda of in to me  
But i figured its just to good to be true_

_I said pinch me  
Wheres the catch this time  
Cant find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before i get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet someone like you  
were a million to one  
I'm believin' (o woah)  
You're one in a million  
All this time a was lookin for love  
Tryin' to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said i'm done  
Then some one into the arms of the one_

_Your makin me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Said that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
you pull out your velvet glove  
I feel drunk but I am sober  
And I'm smilin all over  
Every time i see that sparkle in your eye_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet someone like you  
were a million to one  
I'm believin' (o woah)  
You're one in a million...one in a million  
All this time a was lookin for love  
Tryin' to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said i'm done  
Then some one into the arms of the one_

_I feel drunk but I am sober  
And I'm smilin all over  
Every time i see that sparkle in your eye_

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I'm believing (o woah)  
You're one in a million...one in a million  
All this time a was lookin for love  
Tryin' to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then some one into the arms of the one_

_You're one in a million_

I stepped off the stage walked to my seat and sat down peacefully, and looking like nothing happened. Seconds went by, and no one answered nor moved from where they sat. Soon enough, I could no longer stifle my laughter. I burst out laughing at the look on their faces. They looked like they had just seen snow for the first time.

_"Mommy, mommy!! Look it's snowing!! Yay!!"_

I laughed even more at that thought, but soon calmed down since I noticed everyone starting to break out of his or her trance.

"So guys, like how was it? I know I like sucked right, like I like totally like can't believe it, don't you like think I like suck?!" I said in the most girlish voice I could muster up.

The Cullen family asking so many questions then swarmed me.

"Stop!! Sit down and I will explain everything, what are you people paparazzi?" I yelled.

The Cullen family slowly went back to their seats and I said, "Ok who's first?"

Alice said, "Bella, I knew you could sing, but where did that voice come from? That voice is a voice that exceeds every singer I have ever heard in my life."

I answered back, "If everyone's questions are like that here is the answer. In life, I always sing like I usually do in the shower, but under that I have a true voice. A voice I rarely use since every time I use it, I get swarmed with requests and offers. When you said, karaoke party, I thought to my self, why not blow them away. It will be so fun to see how they turn out. Your faces were the best expressions I have seen in my life. I have seen good expressions, but yours, were like, 'how in the world?! Whoa!?' These faces were priceless."

Edward then said, "Bella, no wonder you are wanted as a singer, Alice is right. In my lifetime I have never heard anyone sing like you can. You beat any singer I have every heard."

"Thank you Edward. I am pleased that you loved it. Anyone else?"

Emmett said, "Bella your song tonight was a good choice, but I would rather have you sing Bleeding love like the first time you came here. That was the greatest song choice ever!!"

I hit Emmett on the arm and said, "You know the only reason why I continued my plan into showing you my true voice is because once you mentioned 'bet' and 'boss around' I was determined to show you what you're up against. You already agreed to it, so no backing out guys." And to this, I put on an evil face.

_A couple minutes later_

"Bella!" Emmett, Jasper, and Edward wined. "Can't you sing in your regular voice?! We will have no chance, please."

I simply said, "No, you agreed to it without thinking about it. Of course you never knew about my voice and you know that with my regular voice you could win. So I am not going to agree to this. You will have to try very hard and we have some evil plans to think up, BYE!"

I ran up to Alice's room and sat down, then Rosalie and Alice entered.

"Hey girls, I just though of a plan."

* * *

**Don't you just love Kareoke?! Love singing!**


	8. THE END!

**After, like months of writing this boring chapter, it's finally finished!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight characters

* * *

The day of the contest.

Bella's POV

After days of planning out our routine and dance, we decided we would sing the song _Ain't No Other Man_ by Christina Agulara. I was ready for this; the boys will be shocked when we do our song. Speechless.

Edward POV

Wow! Man I am nervous. Never in my life I would have thought I could be so nervous, but I am. After days of working on our song, _When You Look Me In The Eyes_ by the Jonas Brothers, I really don't know if I can do this. But I guess we might as well give it a shot, you will never know, we might get lucky.

Bella's POV

We met up with the boys just to do a coin toss. We called heads, and ended up with the first position. We had 5 minutes to get ready. I changed into my costume and waited for Alice and Rosalie. Once they came out, changed and ready, we went onto the stage ready to sing.

When Esme told us they were ready for us to start, we got into our positions. We stood turned around in the cover up Christina wore in her music video, with the same dress underneath. We took off our cover-ups and started to sing doing our choreography at the same time.

Bella

_Just do your thang honey!_

I could feel it from the start,  
Couldn't stand to be apart.  
Something about you caught my eye,  
Something moved me deep inside!  
Don't know what you did boy but  
You had it and I've been hooked ever since.  
I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend  
I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense.  
Everytime I see you everything starts making sense.

Just do your thang honey!

**Rosalie**

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man its true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.

Just do your thang honey!

**Alice**

_  
Never thought I'd be all right. No, no, no!  
Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!  
You're the light that I needed.  
You got what I want boy, and I want it!  
So keep on givin' it up!_

Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friend.  
And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.  
Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!

Oooooooo, oh!

**All**

_  
Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you._

Break it down now!

**Bella**_  
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)  
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!  
_

**Rosalie**

_Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!  
_

**Alice**

_Ain't no other man but you!_**Bella**

Ohhhh!

_You are there when I'm a mess  
Talk me down from every ledge  
Give me strength, boy you're the best  
You're the only one who's ever passed every test_**All**

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
(You're the kinda guy, a girl finds oooo yeahh)  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you._

And now I'm tellin' you, so ain't no other man but you.

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.

For the first time, I looked up at the guys. To my surprise, we dazzled them!! They were so self-explainitory. I proceeded to looking at Esme and Carlisle for our scores. To our surprise, a perfect score. Lets see the boys beat that; there would be no way.

Edward's POV

I was stunned and I really couldn't speak. But then I noticed that they got a perfect score, which meant we really were helpless. Worth a try though, I thought for a bit, then walked up onto the stage. The music started to play and we sung.

**Edward**

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.  
_

**All**

_  
When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._**Jasper**

_How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.  
_

**All**

_  
When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._**Emmett**

_More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.  
_

**All**_  
When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go._

When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh

Bella's POV

Edward looked so cute up on that stage. I wouldn't be surprised if Esme and Carlisle changes our score. But to my surprise, It was a tie!

Esme suggested, "You will all choose a person and do one thing for them."

Obviously, Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie paired up, leaving Edward and I as partners. Not that it bothers me or anything, but I wonder if we will ever change.

The next day, Edward was out for half the day with Jasper and Emmett. Alice, Rosalie and I have no idea why. I could also tell that they weren't lying. So we desperately waited for them to come back home. Once I heard the car door, the girls and I jumped up to see Emmett, Jasper, and Edward walking in. They seemed very alive today, literally. They were practically prancing around the room like they just went on a date or something. But I know them better. They were up to something.

Emmett said, "Ok time for our requests!! Rosalie come up stairs with me!"

Rosalie followed Emmett up the stairs with a worried look on her face not knowing what would happen to her. Then went Alice, leaving Edward and I downstairs.

"So, what's you request Edward?" I asked worried.

Edward spoke, "Bella, my request, is for you to, marry me. Through all my life I searched through darkness to find you. I knew right away that you were the one, since my darkness became day. I really want that light to stay with me forever. So Bella, Will you marry me?"

Edward then held out a velvet box, which he handed to me. I looked inside to see a ring with a topaz in the middle surrounded by diamonds.

The only thing I could say at that moment was, "Yes."

Edward then let out the breath he was holding, no need for it and then whispered in my ear, "Isabella Marie Swan _Cullen._"

I found my voice, "Edward, my request to you, is to let Alice plan my wedding."

And with that everyone came down stairs, Alice reaching us first, giving me a big hug saying thank you and went off to start planning the wedding. I gave everyone hugs and Edward and I went to his field.

Edward said after a few minutes of comfortable silence, "Just think, this is where it all started."

"I know, it all started with one little bite, and my bad timing," I said.

"My accident now became forever."

_

* * *

_

**That was the last chapter enjoy! Oh ya and review please, also my other stories need support too, if you every get a chance to read them. Thanks for everything )**


End file.
